


No Matter how Much We May Appear to Have Changed

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Either you feel a thing or you don't, Emotional Security, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Looking to Like, One True &, Present Tense, Season/Series 07, Subtext Becoming Text, Trust, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss and more that Buffy and Xander might have shared at the beginning of Season Seven when there was no one else left to care. (7 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter how Much We May Appear to Have Changed

It starts suddenly and ends too soon. While Dawn is at Janice's enjoying the weekend before the weekend that ends in a school week. There on the couch, old friends, “and then there were two”, watching videos.

It starts with a kiss, but it doesn't end there. Buffy is inside her head the whole time, trying not to be. She is trying. Everything to gain. Nothing to lose. Well, nothing losable.

Guilt crushes Buffy as Xander wipes the tear from her cheek. He is the one entitled to weep. “I still don't,” she whispers.

Xander holds her close. “I know.” 


End file.
